Secret Valentine
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: God bless you! Candace, Ferb and Isabella send the traditional romantic items to their crushes/boyfriend and girlfriend regarding Candace and Jeremy, on Valentine's Day. Candermy, Phinbella and Ferbnessa. Happy Valentine's Day! God bless you!


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb. Here are some little valentines that some of the characters are giving their crushes(/the person they're in love with). THEY ARE THE CUTEST COUPLES, LIKE I CAN BARELY BREATHE FROM THEIR AWESOMENESS!  
**

**_Candace and Jeremy  
_**

Suzy looked about her front porch and saw no one. She peeked out around the house and saw no one there either. She checked around the bushes and saw no one. She frowned and looked at the little pink envelope in her hand that she had just picked up from the porch. It had a bunch of glitter scattered on top of it and the name _Jeremy _had been scrawled on hurriedly.

She sighed and hurried back inside and tossed the letter onto the kitchen table. Jeremy looked up from his cereal to his little sister and asked, "Anything in the mail, Suzy?"

Suzy instantly donned a picture perfect ditzy persona and said, "Oh, nothing except a letter for you, Jeremy." She hurried out of the room as Jeremy swallowed thoughtfully and reached for the letter. Suzy quickly returned with her own craft and jumped on Jeremy's lap, nearly knocking him off the chair.

"Jeremy, Jeremy, look at the pretty valentine I made for YOU!" Suzy squealed.

"Just, just a minute Suzy, I want to see this one first," Jeremy said as he tried to open the envelope. Suzy instantly put her blonde head in front of it and squealed, "Look at MINE, Jeremy!"

"Suzy, please," Jeremy said and he managed to open it. Suzy, with a frown, turned to see a pink card. It had a guitar and drums in the shape of hearts and drumsticks. Across the top, it read, "Among all the musicians in the world," and Jeremy turned the page to see in the inside.

Inside, it said, "You're the one who makes music in my heart," and it had a picture of Candace and Jeremy smiling at one another made out of cutout paper. Candace had written a sweet little message, "Happy Valentine's Day, boyfriend. Love, Candace. XOXOXOXO (I know, really cheesy, right?)"

Suzy frowned.

Jeremy smiled. This was the best Valentine's Day card he could ever want.

_**Vanessa and Ferb**_

"Vanessa!" Charlene called from her living room. The teen came running down the stairs with her earplugs in her ears. She took them out and said, "Yeah, Mom?"

"You will never guess what happened. This morning, a florist from the local flower shop came with a delivery for you. It's on the kitchen table," Charlene explained, waving toward the kitchen.

Interested, Vanessa put her iPal down and over to the kitchen. On the pale blue table was a small glass vase, the dark color of black. Inside was a single, red rose.

Vanessa sat down on one of the chairs and took the rose out carefully. It had a very long stem with thorns, but, then again, it was a rose, what did you expect?

"Who is it from?" Vanessa wondered. Johnny wasn't this romantic. Her dad had just given her a bunch of wrinkled and burnt roses yesterday (he and Perry had a little skirmish on the way over). She frowned as her mother replied, "I don't know."

Vanessa looked about the kitchen table and spotted a card.

"It has a note," Vanessa said quietly as she opened it. The card read, (in a very elegant and delicate print) _"Compliments to Miss Vanessa Doofenshmirtz on Valentine's Day, who may not realise it but is much more beautiful than any flower."_

"Does it say who it's from?" Charlene called.

"No," Vanessa said, studying the note. She scanned it again and noticed something. Nobody in America spelled 'realized' 'realised' unless they were...

"British," Vanessa whispered to herself. She smiled as she placed the card down and looking toward the rose, she said softly, "Thanks, Ferb."

_**Isabella and Phineas**_

"Ferb! You will never guess what I found on the front porch?" Phineas asked his step-brother excitedly. Ferb set down his cup of orange juice to see Phineas opening a pink box on the kitchen table. Their parents were golfing and Candace was drying her hair in anticipation for her date with Jeremy that night. She looked over as well and asked, "What is it?"

"Cupcakes," Phineas said, smiling as he lifted out a tray of chocolate cupcakes. "Wait, it has a note!" He reached in and read off of an orange heart, "'Sweets for the sweet. Happy Valentine's Day.' I wonder who these are from?" He peered further into the box, searching for more clues.

Candace and Ferb looked from the cupcakes to each other and shared a secret smile. Apparently Phineas couldn't remember that Isabella had told everyone that yesterday she had gotten her Baking for Your Secret Crush Patch. They both hoped for her sake that he would remember.

**And that's that! Only one chappie though. *Shrugs* Hope it wasn't too cheesy, and please review! Happy Friendly Valentine's Day (and for the singles like me, Forever Alone Day. Sigh . . .)**


End file.
